earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsushima
|full_name = Town of Tsushima 對馬市 |town_anthem = 《龍星群》 (English: "Meteor shower") |name_in_towny = Tsushima |established = 9th of May 2019 |nation = Qing |population = 2 |chunks = 8 |continent = Asia |mayor = Asakabam |councillors = None |official_language = 30px English (Main) |official_religion = 28px Confucianism |past_nations = Briefly Shimazu |past_mayors = * Unde3dd * NurseCatnip * ImCaboose * Beepfromdiscord |past_councillors = * Asakabam * NurseCatnip * ImCaboose * Wolfeelol * Elli933 }}Tsushima, '''officially the 'Town of Tsushima' (Chinese: 對馬市) is a town south of the Korean peninsula and west of Japan, situated on the island of Tsushima. The town itself was founded on the 9th of May 2019 by Elli933 and Beepfromdiscord. The town has been consistently loyal to Qing and Mr_X1234 since its inception, with one hostile takeover as exception. '''Description Tsushima, being situated in a relatively isolated place between the Korean and Tsushima Straits, has enjoyed peace for most of its existence. Owing to its distance from more likely targets of attack and the general peace in the area. Its isolated position did not stop it from connecting with the rest of the Empire, however. This happened first through the grand Trans-Korean Ice Way, built by Beepfromdiscord. And then later with the Busan-Tsushima friendship bridge and its connection to the Seoul iceway built by MichaelMouseStar and Asakabam. History of Tsushima Settling of the island Tsushima began in a voice channel on the EMC discord. Here under leadership from Elli933 the first group of settlers was formed. Looking for a place to settle, they decided upon the small and abandoned island of Tsushima. The group arrived on the 5th of May and the town was formally created by Beepfromdiscord on the 9th. Tsushima joins Manchuria On the day that Tsushima was created, it was invaded by raiders from Somerset. The under equipped members of Tsushima stood no chance of fighting back and were killed many times. To their aid came the Manchurian warlord Mr_X1234 and Great Khan Eternalflavour. With their help the raiders were fended off. After this encounter Mr_X asked the inhabitants of Tsushima to join his newly formed nation of what was then called Manchuria. The inhabitants accepted this offer with gratitude. Participation in the Manchuria-Liao war Tsushima joined the nation in the midst of the Manchuria-Liao War. Hostilities never reached the island, but the war still had its effect on Tsushima. A few inhabitants valiantly fought in defense of Manchuria. The town had only just started and couldn't muster much in form of weapons or armour. Manchuria also didn't have much to spare, as it was focused on fighting the war. This meant that the town developed rather slowly in the first few weeks of its existence. A peace treaty was signed on the 22nd of May, and the war ended. Elli933 had become inactive during the war and left the town on the 23rd, handing over the title of Emperor to Beepfromdiscord. Stagnant Serenity After the war, Tsushima went quiet. Most of the members either moved or went inactive. Beepfromdiscord dedicated his time to repairing the abandoned buildings left behind by previous inhabitants of Tsushima. Eventually the inactivity became too much, and on the 3rd of June Beep left to form the town of Ayan. Beep would hand over the title of Emperor and mayorship of the town to ImCaboose. Caboose failed to adress the inactivity and quickly went inactive himself. Rebuilding of the town NurseCatnip was sent from the mainland to assume control over Tsushima and took on the role of Emperor on the 11th of June. Asakabam joined the server on the same day. After a long trek through China, Asakabam finally arrived in Tsushima. Asakabam was asked to join Manchuria and joined Tsushima shortly after. Nursecatnip appointed Asakabam as Shogun on the 12th of June. Most of the buildings in Tsushima predated the settling by Elli933 and Beepfromdiscord. Nursecatnip asked Asakabam to rebuild the town in order to revitalise it. Nursecatnip wanted to return to the mainland, and gave the title of Emperor to Asakabam on the 26th of June. During this period MichaelMouseStar was busy reconstructing the neighbouring Manchu town of Busan. The mayors of both towns would help each other in their efforts to rebuild, which culminated in the complete remodeling of the Busan-Tsushima bridge. The construction began on the 6th of July and finished on the 12th. The two mayors also repaired the iceway going south from Seoul to Busan. The fall of Tsushima The town had grown to 5 members and was mostly rebuilt. Peace and quiet turned into inactivity once again and this time Qing wasn't able to send someone to keep the town alive. Qing was in a tough spot during the Decay Era, and Asakabam went inactive during this period as well. The town eventually fell as a result. The island was settled by a Shimazu member at some point during this period. War with Shimazu and retaking of Tsushima The Emperor of Qing Mr_X1234 returned to EMC on the 15th of December. Looking to reclaim lost Qing territory, Mr_X issued an ultimatum to Shimazu on the 11th of January 2020, demanding they return the Manchu towns now held by them. Shimazu declined this request and Qing declared war on them in return. Multiple skirmishes were fought, including one on Tsushima. The war informally ended on the 24th of January with the abdication of Shimazu's ruler Baron_Sigma. The town of Tsushima was finally reclaimed by Qing on the 4th of February, being the last former territory to be reclaimed. It was however all but destroyed by the Japanese. The town was briefly held by Und3add who gave mayorship back to Asakabam on the same day. Two rollbacks from XxSlayerMCxX later and Tsushima was brought back to its former state on the 5th. The changing of the flag was finalised on the 6th of February. Architecture put one of those fancy gallery sliders here transport is included here nice pic of bridge include recent iceway to japs Past leaders Tsushima's leaders prior to the 6th of February were called Emperors and their Co-leaders were called Shogun. These titles did not coincide with the titles of mayor and councillor. Tsushima's first Emperor was Elli933, with his Shogun being the mayor Beepfromdiscord. When Elli933 left, Beep became Emperor and briefly appointed Wolfeelol as his Shogun before demoting him and appointing ImCaboose. ImCaboose became Emperor after Beep left to create Ayan. Caboose was quickly supplanted by NurseCatnip who became Emperor. He appointed Asakabam as Shogun after which Asakabam became mayor and the custom fell out of use. The titles of Emperor and Shogun have since been replaced, to avoid confusion with the Emperor of Qing himself and the Shoguns of Japan. The current titles are Lord of Tsushima and Councillor of Tsushima. Geography Put this at the top and regurgitate islands and isolated. Category:Asia Category:Towns